Face-De-Sorcier
by Lady Arianna
Summary: Harry Potter et cie se sont inscrit sur FACEDESORCIER, genre Facebook. Je sais pas trop quoi dire, il suffit de lire pour comprendre :)
1. Nouveau site

**Bonjour à tous! Bienvenue sur FACEDESORCIER ! Basée principalement sur WIZARDBOOK! Bon, trêve de bavardage, lisez! :D Et quelques review seront toujours les bienvenues :3**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy** et 194 autres personnes ont rejoins **FaceDeSorcier.**

**Harry Potter** est maintenant ami(e) avec **Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy** et 34 autres ami(e)s

**Hermione Granger** et **Harry Potter **aiment ça.

**Ron Weasley** : Mais, Harry, pourquoi tu as La Fouine dans tes amis? * se suicide *

**Hermione Granger **aime ça.

**Harry Potter** : Dumbledore nous a ordonné de trouver quelque chose afin d'améliorer le rapprochement entre les maisons...

**Draco Malfoy** : Et comme toujours, Saint Potty a fait ce qu'on lui demandait ! *Part achever Weasmoche *

**Harry Potter **: Je te ferais remarquer, Malfoy, que tu as accepté ma demande d'amis...

**Hermione Granger et** 72 ami(e)s aiment ça !

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Draco Malfoy **a créé un groupe **« La maison Serpentard ! »**

**Draco Malfoy** a invité **Severus Snape, Lord Voldemort, Blaise Zabini, Lucius Malfoy** et 87 autres ami(e)s dans le groupe.

**Lucius Malfoy** : Tu es digne d'être mon fils !

**Lord Voldemort** : Tu es digne d'être mon serviteur !

**Severus Snape** : Je suis digne d'être ton professeur !

Tout le monde aime sauf Lord Voldemort.

**Lord Voldemort** : * Lance le Doloris sur Severus * Je suis le seul à avoir le droit d'être digne. Tu n'es qu'un cloporte.

**Severus Snape** : * S'incline devant le maitre * Pardonnez-moi, My lord.

**Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lord Voldemort **et 54 autres ami(e)s aiment.

**Lord Voldemort** : Que j'aime cette appellation...

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter** aime **« Le Quidditch »**

**Draco Malfoy** : Nous allons vous écraser ! Vive les Serpentards!

**Blaise Zabini** aime.

**Ron Weasley** : Même pas en rêve la fouine !

**Théodore Nott** : Nous avons une arme secrète, vous ne gagnerez jamais !

**Grégory Goyle** : Ouais ! Le nouveau Nimbus 2001 !

**Harry Potter **: ... Ce n'était pas censé être secret? -'

**Draco Malfoy** : Goyle, ramène toi ici de suite!

**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Severus Snape **aiment.

**Severus Snape** : Monsieur Goyle, dans mon bureau, dans 20 minutes. Et 5 points en moins pour Serpentard pour avoir divulgué une information d'une valeur capitale.

**Harry Potter** aime.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Albus Dumbledore** aime **« Les bonbons au citrons »**

**Severus Snape** : Le glucosé à encore frappé !

**Lord Voldemort** : Severus, mon cher ami, dit moi ... QUAND VAS-TU ENFIN CHANGÉ SES BONBONS PAR DES MÉDICAMENTS? * Lance le Doloris *

**Draco Malfoy** aime.

**Severus Snape** : Maître... Il existe quelque chose sur ce site qui s'appelle « Message privé », ça sert généralement aux gens pour parler des autres sans que la/les personne/s concernées le saches...

**Lord Voldemort** : Hum... Je te l'accorde, tu as raison.

**Harry Potter** aime.

**Harry Potter** : Hey, Voldy ! Je sais enfin pourquoi tu n'as plus ton nez!

**Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonnagall, Sirus Black** et 40 autre ami(e)s aiment.

**Lord Voldemort** : Laisse mon nez là où il est je te prie. Mais je suis curieux, expose au Grand Lord Voldemort, le Plus Puissant Mage Noir de Tous les Temps ta théorie.

**Harry Potter** : C'est simple: Tu t'es trompé de mur à la Gare! * est mort de rire *

**Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape** et 291 autres ami(e)s aiment.

**Lord Voldemort** : Severus! Comment oses-tu « liker » ceci?! Viens ici tout de suite pour ta punition ! ... Mais avant, « dé-like »-toi.

**Severus Snape** n'aime plus. **Rémus Lupin **et 292 autre ami(e)s aiment.

**Severus Snape** : Bien My Lord, pardonnez-moi, My Lord. Quant à vous, Monsieur Potter, sachez que vous venez de faire perdre 150 points à votre maison et que vous avez par la même occasion gagné une retenue avec moi, demain soir, 20h.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Filius Flitwick** : Vient de voir quelque chose dans le bureau du directeur... * choqué *

**Sibylle Trelawney** : Moi aussi, dans ma boule de cristal !

Personne n'aime.

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Sibylle, taisez-vous un peu! Que c'est-il donc passé Filius?

**Filius Flitwick** : Albus m'avait demandé de passer dans son bureau pour parler des BUSES pour les 5ème Gryffondor et Serpentard et, lorsque je suis arrivé, il chantait « Tata Yoyo », chanson d'une Moldue qui s'appelle Annie Cordy. Il était habillé d'une longue robe qui clignotait et d'un chapeau qui devait faire au moins deux mètres de diamètre!

213 ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Severus Snape** : Il ne faut pas faire attention, ce n'est qu'un vieux fou glucosé au citron.

**Minerva McGonnagall** aime.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Filius, vous devez vous être trompé, ce n'était pas moi...

**Harry Potter, Severus Snape** et **Minerva McGonnagall** aiment.

**Filius Flitwick** : Je... * rougis * Je n'ai rien dis.

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Vous n'êtes pas croyable... * Soupire *

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter** aime « Noter les phrase débiles des profs ».

**Severus Snape** : Oseriez-vous dire que je dis des choses débiles? 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Ah non Severus! Albus nous a bien dit qu'il était interdit de donner ou d'enlever des points aux maisons !

**Severus Snape** : Vous le voyez ici ? Non? Eh bien chut alors!

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Très mature Severus, très mature! Chauve-souris va!

**Severus Snape** : Chat gâteux!

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Vieux débris!

**Severus Snape** : Vieille pie !

**Albus Dumbledore** : On se calme les enfants! Vous voulez un bonbon au citron et un câlin pour vous réconcilier? ^w^

**Harry Potter** aime.

**Harry Potter **: Merci à vous trois, vous venez de contribuer à la réussite de mon groupe !

**Severus Snape** : Monsieur Potter, revenez ici!

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter **aime **« Vous le voyez ici? Non? Eh bien chut alors! - Très mature Severus, très mature! »** et **« Chauve-souris va! - Chat gâteux! - Vieille pie! - On se calme les enfants! Vous voulez un bonbon au citron et un gros câlin pour vous réconcilier? ^w^ ».**

**Severus Snape** : Retirez ceci immédiatement! Sinon...

**Harry Potter** : À moins que vous n'arriviez à pirater mon compte, monsieur, je ne l'enlèverai pas.

**Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy** et **Sirius Black **aiment.

**Sirius Black** : Bien jouer Harry! Fais-en voir à Snivellus!

**Draco Malfoy** : Pour une fois tu m'as donné une idée le Balafré !

**Severus Snape** : Coucouche panier le cabot! Draco... fait attention à ce que tu fais!

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Merci à tous d'avoir lu cette misérable chose XD Quelques review?**


	2. Harry amoureux?

**Bonjour! Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews!**

**Belle-Cudy :**** Merci d'être passée :) Et oui j'ai bien l'intention d'en faire beaucoup ! Cependant, à cause de mes études, je ne serais pas régulière :/ **

**Casimiriette53 :**** Merci du commentaire! Et pour le prochain chapitre, c'est tout de suite! :)**

**En avant, lecture!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Albus Dumbledore** aime **« Savoir quelque chose que les autre ne savent pas que je sais. »**

**Severus Snape** aime.

**Severus Snape** : Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas de vous Albus?

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Albus! Vous m'exaspérez!

**Hermione Granger** aime.

**Hermione Granger** : Je vous comprend professeur! Je me sens d'ailleurs souvent seule quand Ron ou Harry me regarde avec des yeux comme des soucoupes volante quand je leur parle.

**Minerva McGonnagall, Albus Dumbledore** et 23 autres ami(e)s aiment.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Que voulez-vous Miss Granger: nous sommes des génies, et comme toujours, nous sommes incompris!

**Severus Snape**: Qui pourrait vouloir vous comprendre de toute façon?

**Draco Malfoy** aime.

**Draco Malfoy** : +1 professeur Snape.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Draco Malfoy** aime **« Moi, moi, moi et moi! »**

**Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore** et 57 autre ami(e)s aiment.

**Harry Potter **: Ça va les chevilles?

**Ron Weasley** aime.

**Blaise Zabini **: Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Potter: tu es narcissique Draco.

**Draco Malfoy** : Weasmoch, achète-toi une vie au lieu de pourrir la mienne en venant poser ton sale nom de traître sur mon mur! Quant à toi petit gryffon stupide, sache que je suis le meilleur et que personne ne sais me surpasser!

**Blaise Zabini et Harry Potter** aiment.

**Harry Potter** : Bien sur, et c'est le chocolat qui met le Sombral dans le papier d'alu'?

**Ron Weasley** : ... Quoi?

**Harry Potter et Hermione Granger** aiment.

**Lord Voldemort **: Je ne comprends pas cette phrase mais je la réutiliserai! Elle a le don de couper la parole aux gens!

**Albus Dumbledore** : Mon petit Tom, si tu savais... * Chantonne *

**Harry Potter** aime.

**Draco Mafoy** : Pardonnez mon insolence Maître et sachez que ça ne compte pas pour vous mais... FOUTTEZ LE CAMPS DE MON MUR!

**Harry Potter **: Dernière chose Tommy : Cette phrase est purement moldue! * Sort *

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter à Severus Snape** : Oh mon amour! Rejoins-moi dans le parc à minuit! Je t'aime mon amour! 3 3 3

**Minerva MacGonnagall, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore** et 235 autre ami(e)s aiment.

**Severus Snape** : Monsieur Potter! 450 points en moins pour... Maudis soit Albus! LAISSEZ-MOI TUER CE PETIT CON !

**Minverva Macgonnagall** : Mais, voyons, monsieur Potter! Albus, je sais que vous voulez à tout pris rapprocher les maisons mais là, ça dépasse les bornes!

**Draco Malfoy** aime.

**Harry Potter** : Mais... Ce n'est pas moi! J'ai rien fait! * choqué *

**Harry Potter** : Dis leur petit Sevy! Dis leur à quel point tu m'aimes! Viens m'embrasser mon amour!

**Draco Malfoy** : Potty tu es vraiment... C'est affreux ! Je vais vomir, qui veulent me suive !

**Severus Snape** : Je te suis Draco... * se sent vraiment pas bien *

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter à Draco Malfoy** en message privé : La fouine, comment as-tu osé?!

**Draco Malfoy** : Pardon? Je ne comprends pas tout là...

**Harry Potter** : C'est ça, fait l'innocent! Tu crois que je ne sais pas que c'est toi qui a piraté mon compte et qui a envoyé ces messages obscènes au bâtard graisseux?

**Draco Malfoy **: J'ai compris! Tu as toi-même envoyé ces message au professeur Snape et ensuite tu viens ici pour essayer de m'accuser!

**Harry Potter** : T'es vraiment qu'un petit con Malfoy! Tout comme ton père!

**Draco Malfoy** : Ah parce que tu crois que le tien est mieux?... Oh, je suis désolé! C'est vrai, tu n'en a plus!

**Harry Potter** : tu vas me le payer!

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter** : À tous les Gryffondor : Rendez-vous dans la SSD pour concocter un plan contre les Serpents!

**Minerva MacGonnagall** : La SSD?

**Ron Weasley** : La Salle Sur Demande, madame.

**Severus Snape** : ENFIN ! Enfin je vous attrape!

**Albus Dumbledore** aime.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Bon entrainement les enfants!

**Minverva MacGonnagall** : N'oubliez pas : Beauté, Prudence et SansPitié!

Tous les Gryffondors aiment.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter** aime « Les jumeaux et leurs farces »

**George et Fred Weasley** : Tu vas voir Harry, tout ira à merveille!

**Severus Snape **: Je vous ai à l'oeil !

**Minerva MacGonnagall **aime.

**Minerva MacGonnagall** : VIVE LES GRYFFONDORS! * sort *

**Severus Snape** : Oui Minversa, allez-vous en. Loin, loin, très loin!

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Lavande Brown à Ron Weasley** : Mon Ron-Ron chéri!

Personne n'aime.

**Ron Weasley** : Lavande, tu voudrais me rendre un service?

**Lavande Brown** aime.

**Lavande Brown** : Tout ce que tu voudras mon Ron-d'amour! 3

**Ron Weasley** : Appuie sur Alt+F4 de ton clavier, et quand tu vois cette page et mon nom, tu cliques dessus!

546 ami(e)s aiment !

**Harry Potter **: Juste, respect mec!

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Colin Crivey** : Photos – Photos!

**Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger** et 47 autres ami(e)s aiment.

**Hermione Granger** : Je te les achètes toutes à 50 Gallions!

**Draco Malfoy** aime.

**Draco Malfoy **: 100 Gallions!

**Minerva MacGonnagall** : O En Métamorphose à la fin de l'année!

**Harry Potter et Severus Snape** aiment.

**Colin Crivey** : Adjugé madame!

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter à Severus Snape** : Veux-tu m'épouser mon amour?

**Draco Malfoy , Albus Dumbledore** et 78 autres ami(e)s aiment.

**Severus Snape** : Monsieur Potter, si vous continuer ce genre de pitrerie qui ne font rire que vous, ma vengeance sera terrible!

**Harry Potter **: Mais si je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi?!

**Sirius Black** aime.

**Sirius Black** : J'espère bien Harry! De toute façon, qui pourrait aimer ce cher Snivellus?

**Harry Potter** : Sevynouchet d'amour! Vient me rejoindre, je me meurs de toi!

**Severus Snape** : Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer...

**Harry Potter** : U-u

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Bouh! Merci encore aux reviews et vraiment désolée, je sais que celui-ci est moins bien que le précédent mais je l'ai écrit à la va-vite U-u Review?**


	3. Une histoire de télétubies

**Bonjour!  
**

**Snape-Cullen :**** Merci d'être passée :) J'ai l'impression pourtant que le second et, maintenant le troisième, sont moins bons que le premiers... :)**

**Everald :**** Eh bien, tu n'es pas le/la seul/e ! Au début, je m'étais dis ça moi aussi, mais finalement, j'en ai lu plein! Merci ^^**

**Allez, en avant pour le troisième chapitre! :D**

**Reviews?**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Lord Voldemort **sur le groupe « **Serpentard »** : J'ai enfin trouvé mon arme secrète! Personne ne pourra plus JAMAIS me vaincre! Mouahahaha !

**Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape** et 32 autres ami(e)s aiment.

**Bellatrix Lestrange** : Oh, mon maître ! Vous êtes le meilleur!

**Severus Snape** : Et qu'est-ce donc que cette arme , My Lord?

**Lord Voldemort** : Les Télétubies! Ces petites choses toutes mignonne , personne ne les soupçonnera d'être des tueurs sanguinaires!

**Lord Voldemort, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy** et 48 autre ami(e)s aiment.

**Severus Snape** : ... Où est-ce que je vais aller me pendre? -ç-

Tout le monde aime.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**George et Fred Weasley** aime **« Trafiquer les douches des Serpentards »**

**Harry Potter, Minverva MacGonnagall** et **Albus Dumbledore** aiment.

**Harry Potter** : Jamais je n'aurais pensé que repeindre les Serpents en Vert, même si c'est leur couleur, serait aussi drôle !

**Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley** et 32 autres ami(e)s aiment.

**Severus Snape** : Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous donnerai à Rusard pour une punition comme il les aime...

**Argus Rusard** aime.

**Argus Rusard** : Punition? Corporel j'entends bien ! Je suis certain que de les suspendre par les pieds pendant deux heures suffiront... * Part préparer ses jouets *

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter** aime **« Que voulez-vous Miss Granger: nous sommes des génies, et comme toujours, nous sommes incompris! - Qui pourrait vouloir vous comprendre de toute façon? »**

**Albus Dumbledore** aime.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Severus... Veux-tu un bonbon au citron mon lapinou? ^w^

**Severus Snape** : Vade Retro Satanas!

**Harry Potter** et 21 autres ami(e)s aiment.

**Minerva MacGonnagall** : Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à nous de vous dire ça, sale vipère?

**Hermione Granger** : Voyons Madame!

**Harry Potter, Severus Snape** et **Albus Dumbledore** aiment.

**Severus Snape** : Tenez qui viens -encore- pourrir mon mur! Miss Je Sais Tout en personne! Trop d'honneur, vraiment!

**Albus Dumbledore** : Bien, grâce à vous Severus, je vais devoir prendre des décisions radicales!

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter** a ajouté 4 photos à son album.

**Draco Malfoy** : Potter... Que t'ai-je dit à ce propos?!

**Colin Crivey** aime.

**Neville Longdubat** : Harry... Je sens que je vais être malade...

**Harry Potter** : Mais bon sang! C'était pas ma faute! J'étais bourré! * râle * Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui vient de poster ces satanées photos!

**Hermione Granger** : Même si tu avais trop bu, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais ... assis sur les genoux du Professeur Snape en train de lui faire un gros câlin?

**Harry Potter** : Voldy, vient m'achever, c'est le bon moment!

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Neville Longdubat** est passé de " Célibataire " à " En couple " avec personne d'identifié.

**Draco Malfoy** : En couple avec le célibat certainement !

Tous les Serpentards aiment.

**Luna Lovegood** : Draco, tu as des Nargols autour de toi, serais-tu jaloux?

**Draco Malfoy** : Loufoca, dégage.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Lucius Malfoy** aime **« L'oréal, parce que je le vaux bien ! »**

**Draco Malfoy** aime.

**Draco Malfoy **: Père, vous vous donnez en public... * Soupire *

**Harry Potter** : Manquerai plus qu'il clame haut et fort qu'il aime les Moldu et là, j'aurais plus rien à faire pour sauver le monde ! XD

**Lucius Malfoy** : Sachez , Monsieur Potter, que cette Moldue qui a inventé ça ne l'a pas inventé justement! C'est en voyant mes soyeux cheveux qu'elle l'a inventé! Tout est et viendra toujours des Sans-Purs!

**Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter** et 68 autres ami(e)s aiment.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Ron Weasley** aime **« Acheter du Shampoing à Snape »**

**Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini** et 315 autres ami(e)s aiment.

**Harry Potter** : Tien, que j'y pense, les profs ne se connectent plus. Tant mieux pour toi je vais dire...

**Ron Weasley** aime.

**Blaise Zabini** : Quelqu'un a une idée du pourquoi du comment?

**Harry Potter** : Ginny vient de me dire qu'elle l'avait vu recevoir une lettre il y a deux jours et que, depuis, il ne sort plus de ses appartements...

**Hermione Granger** : Je me demande ce que c'était ... * inquiète *

**Harry Potter** : Faux-cul... Sinon ce soir : Opération Cape!

**Ron Weasley** : Hein?

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Ron Weasley** aime **« Les héros ne sont JAMAIS lâches! »**

**Harry Potter** et 4 autres ami(e)s aiment.

**Draco Malfoy** : Mais tu es tout sauf un héros!

**Harry Potter** aime.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout !**

**À bientôt ! ( Quelques Reviews? ) =P**


	4. Le retour des professeurs

**Bonsoir! Réponse aux reviews:**

**Julie : J'en ai bien l'intention ! :) **

**Belle-Cuddy : De rien alors ^^ Je vois que tu t'amuses en tout cas mdr**

**Nayla-HP : Évidemment, tu me connais! :D**

**Floeli : Eh bien un grand merci!**

**w-Jessica-x : N'hésite pas à m'envoyer d'autre gens qui aimeront ^^ **

**nephilimgreeneyed : Wow, quel pseudo! ^^ Enfin sinon, voilà la suite!**

**Snape-Cullen : Ouais, j'avoue que c'est mon couple préféré HPSS *-* Quant aux profs, tu verras :D**

**Merci d'être là, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que ce qu'on écrit aime! ^^ à bientôt: voilà la suite! ^w^**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter **à **Draco Malfoy** : Dit-moi, ton parrain est en couple avec quelqu'un pour le moment?

**Draco Malfoy** : Pourquoi, intéresse?

**Harry Potter** : Burk... Nah, mais il est de quel bord?

**Draco Malfoy** : Je sais pas... Mais pourquoi, sérieux?

**Harry Potter** : Il a corrigé mon devoir en bleu pailleté... Oo

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Severus Snape** : « I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Baby world! »

Personne n'aime.

**Harry Potter** : Je crains comprendre que vous ne connaissez pas l'anglais...

**Draco Malfoy** aime.

**Severus Snape** : Hacker. Rien d'autre à dire.

**Harry Potter **: Ouais, ils disent tous ça.

**Draco Malfoy** : Toi aussi? Donc c'est bien toi qui a avoué aimer mon parrain?

**Harry Potter** : Fuck...

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter** aime **« Non mais allô quoi? T'es une fille et t'as pas d'cheveux? »**

**Hermione Granger** aime.

**Ron Weasley** : ...Hein?

**Harry Potter** : Un truc Moldu, laisse tomber.

**Hermione Granger** : Harry, tu pense à ce que je pense?

**Harry Potter** : Je pense à ce que tu pense si ce que je pense est la même chose que ce à quoi tu pense. Donc: à quoi penses-tu? =P

**Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger** et 42 autres ami(e)s aiment.

**Hermione Granger** : Fille/garçon ... Pas de cheveux...

**Harry Potter en même temps qu'Hermione Granger** : VOLDEMORT!

**Lord Voldemort** : Quoi ? J'ai rien fait j'étais pas là !

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Minverva McGonnagall** aime **« Ronronner » **

**Albus Dumbledore** : Mon petit chaton ! ^w^

Tout le corps professoral aime sauf Severus Snape.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter** sur le groupe **« Gryffondor »** : Mauvaise nouvelle les gars! Les profs sont de retour ! SAUVE QUI PEUUUTTT !

**Hermione Granger, Minverva McGonnagall** et 93 autres ami(e)s aiment.

**Minvera McGonnagall** : Monsieur Potter ! Si je n'étais pas votre directrice de maison, je vous enverrai chez le directeur immédiatement!

**Harry Potter** : Mais je ne parlais pas de vous madame... * ronronne *

**Severus Snape** : Raison de plus ! Oh, Potter, je crains pour vous que notre cher directeur vous appelle!

**Harry Potter** : T'es jamais là quand on a besoin de toi Tom!

**Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Lord Voldemort** et 41 autres ami(e)s aiment.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter** a ajouté l'évènement **« Rendez-vous près de Fumseck pour manger des bonbons au citrons. Non professeur Snape, je ne suis pas en retenue! »**

**Severus Snape** : Comme c'est malheureux, il va falloir que j'y remédie, vu votre intelligence...

**Harry Potter** : Insinueriez-vous que je suis stupide monsieur?

**Severus Snape** : Je l'ai seulement insinué? Je pensais l'avoir dit clairement!

**Albus Dumbledore** aime.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Severus Snape** aime **« Donner des retenues aux cornichons qui me servent d'élèves »**

**Albus Dumbledore** aime.

**Albus Dumbledore **: Tant de cruauté de votre part!

**Severus Snape** : J'ai une réputation à tenir!

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter **: Grâce à l'opération « Cape » , j'ai enfin découvert le pourquoi les profs n'étaient plus là ! Le directeur avait mit un Cheval de Troie dans les ordinateurs de tous les professeurs!

**Hermione Granger** : Pourtant, il suffit d'un Protego pour l'en extraire!

**Severus Snape** : En effet Miss Granger. Si j'étais quelqu'un de gentil , je vous donnerai 10 points pour Gryffondor.

**Harry Potter** : Mais vous êtes tout sauf gentil monsieur!

**Severus Snape** : Et vous êtes tout sauf polit jeune homme! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté de vous embrasser il y a deux jours que vous devez me manquer de politesse !

**Harry Potter** : C'est ce qu'on appelle donner la baguette pour se faire battre... * soupire *

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Ron Weasley à Draco Malfoy** : As-tu vu ce que j'ai vu?

**Draco Malfoy** : Tu parles du balafré et de mon parrain? Oui, malheureusement !

**Ron Weasley** : Il faut faire quelque chose! Je suis certain qu'Harry est manipulé par ce vieux pervers!

**Severus Snape** : Je suis un vieux pervers, moi?!

**Harry Potter **: Mais non, vous n'êtes pas vieux!

**Severus Snape** : ... Donc je suis « seulement » un pervers? X-x

**Harry Potter** : ...

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Lord Voldemort** : J'ai du mal à l'avouer, mais le petit con de Potter m'a donné une idée.

**Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy** et 56 autres ami(e)s aiment.

**Severus Snape** : Et qu'est-ce donc My Lord?

**Lord Voldemort** : Le Cheval de Troie!

**Bellatrix Lestrange** : Oh oui Maître!

**Lucius Malfoy** : Et qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire avec? Les télétubies ne vont pas?

**Lord Voldemort** : L'introduire dans Poudlard bien entendu! Lucius tu n'es qu'un crétin! Et non, ces bestioles ça va pas! * Dolorisifie *

**Bellatrix Lestrange** : Oh oui Maître!

**Lord Voldemort **: Bella, es-tu stupide?

**Bellatrix Lestrange** : Oh oui Maître!

**Severus Snape** aime.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Encore une fois un grand merci à ceux et celles qui lisent mes torchons :D **

**Reviews?**


	5. Les relations pour une meilleure entente

**Belle-Cuddy : Merci ! :D**

**Julie : Yeah! Chouette alors! :D **

**Oh, aussi, je voulais m'excuser pour les fautes de frappes ( genre Miverva ou Minversa Macgonnagall ^^' ) Je crois que j'ai du mal avec son nom XD Enfin, c'est parce que j'écris relativement vite... Désolée ^^' **

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Sibylle Telawney** : Horreur! Devinez ce que j'ai vu! Le Sinistros! Quelqu'un va mourir ce soir!

**Sirius Black** aime.

**Sirius Black** : Mon animagus EST le Sinistros! Je ne vais pas mourir pour autant!

**Harry Potter** aime.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Severus Snape** a créé un groupe **« Les perles de Poudlard ».**

**Severus Snape** a invité **Minerva McGonnagall, Albus Dumbledore **et 5 autres ami(e)s

**Severus Snape** : Et je peux vous assurer qu'il y en a des conneries dans ces torchons!

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter** aime **« Le bal d'halloween avec la personne voulue »**

**Hermione Granger **: Et qui est cette personne?

**Harry Potter **aime.

**Harry Potter** : Si seulement tu savais Hermie ^^

**Draco Malfoy** : J'ai peur soudainement, c'est normal?

**Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley** et **Harry Potter** aiment.

**Ron Weasley** : La fouine a peur de quelque chose? Hallelujia!

**Draco Malfoy** : La bellette sait dire des mots qui ont plus de 2 syllabe?

**Hermione Granger** : On s'éloigne du sujet les garçons!

**Draco Malfoy** : Mais on s'en fou de ton sujet Le Lapin !

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter** aime **« Quand mes amis se prennent pour des animaux » **et «** La fouine – La belette – Le lapin »**

**Hermione Granger** : « J'entends le loup et le renard chanter... J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette,... »

**Ron Weasley** : Mais... Mais tu m'insultes là !

**Harry Potter **aime.

**Harry Potter** : Mais non Ron, elle ne faisait que citer les paroles d'une chanson...

**Draco Malfoy** : Ah oui, c'est sûr que dire que tu sais chanter est une insulte pour les chanteurs, Weasmoche.

**Harry Potter** aime.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Hermione Granger **: Les mecs sont pas sortables... * est désespérée *

**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley **et 87 autres ami(e)s aiment.

**Harry Potter **: * regarde dehors * ça tombe bien, il fait moche dehors !

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Severus Snape **a été identifié sur 4 photos de **Colin Crivey**.

**Severus Snape** : Monsieur Crivey, qui vous a donné l'autorisation de publier ces photos?

**Harry Potter** : Moi-même!

**Severus Snape** : Et de quel droit?

**Harry Potter** : **Albus Dumbledore** : Pour l'entende entre les maisons bien sur! * rigole *

**Albus Dumbledore** aime.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Severus Snape** aime **« Rejoindre le maître dans l'unique but de concocter un plan pour tuer ce satané rejeton de Potter »**

**Lord Voldemort** aime.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter à Severus Snape** : Eh bien Snapy-chou ! T'as pas aimé notre virée de cette nuit? Pourtant, je pensais que tes cris étaient bien plus _gay_ que ceux que te tire Voldy !

**Severus Snape** : Arrête de polluer mon mur avec tes surnoms stupides Potter !

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Minerva McGonnagall** à **Severus Snape** : Severus, depuis quand tutoie-tu Harry? =O

**Harry Potter **aime.

**Severus Snape** : Depuis qu'il s'invite chez moi pour me donner des leçons sur ma façon d'enseigner...

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter** aime **« Disputer Severus quand il donne cours en lui disant « Non Sevy, tu es un vilain garçon ! » et recevoir le regard noir du siècle tout en sachant que ce qu'il veut, c'est m'embrasser passionnément! »**

**Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy** et 231 autres ami(e) aiment.

**Severus Snape** : Tu vas me le payer !

**Lucius Malfoy** : Comment Severus? Sur le banc ou dans tes appartements? L.O.L.

**Draco Malfoy** : Alors la rumeur était fondée? Harry Potter et Severus Snape seraient en couple?

**La totalité de Poudlard **aime, sauf **Severus Snape**.

**Severus Snape** : Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de cloporte écervelé !

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter** est passé de **« Célibataire »** à **« En couple »** avec **Severus Snape**.

**Draco Malfoy** : Et après tu vas encore dire que j'ai piraté ton compte?

**Harry Potter** aime.

**Ron Weasley** : Harry... Non mais sérieux! C'est la chauve souris des cachots, le bâtard graisseux! Celui qui en a fait voir à ton père et Sirius! Celui qui est un mangemort! Et... Pire que tout ! C'est un homme!

**Severus Snape** : Harry, arrête de mettre ce genre de chose je te prie. Quant à vous, Monsieur Weasley, vous êtes aussi un homme, et pourtant vous passez votre temps à astiquer votre balais il me semble?

643 ami(e)s aiment.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Ron Weasley** aime **« Pourquoi cliquer sur « j'aime » quand j'aime pas? »**

**Draco Malfoy** : Parce que t'es con?

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Ron Weasley** à **Hermione Granger** : Je sais que je suis con ( **Draco Malfoy** ) mais je tiens absolument à te dire quelque chose. Rendez-vous dans 20 minutes dans la SSD?

**Draco Malfoy** aime.

**Hermione Granger **: Pourquoi dans 20 minutes? C'est tout prêt !

**Ron Weasley** : Ouais, mais je passe aux cuisines avant, j'ai faim.

**Harry Potter **aime.

**Harry Potter **: Le contraire m'aurais étonné tien !

**Hermione Granger** : ...

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Hermione Granger** a changé son nom.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Ron Weasley** est passé de **« En couple » **à **« Fiancé »** avec **Hermione Weasley.**

Tout Poudlard aime.

**Harry Potter** : Enfin tu t'es décidé! C'est magnifique! Bravo à tous les deux! =D

**Hermione Weasley **et **Ron Weasley **aiment.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Encore et toujours un énorme merci à ceux et celles qui me reviews, qui m'ont mit en suivre et qui suivent ma fiction ! ( Peut-on vraiment appeler ça une fiction? Oo ) **

**Reviews? :D**


	6. Lord Renlavie

**Nayla-HP : Je vois que tu suis bien :D C'est cool ! Et ouais, les réseaux sociaux rapprochent bien =D Oui, Hermione est bel et bien le lapin dans la chanson de Nolwen ^^**

**Belle-Cuddy : On se calme ^w^ Et c'est bien si tu aime toujours autant! :)**

**Nephilimgreeneyed : J'aime beaucoup ce passage du banc / appartement ! Surtout le L.O.L qui suit, connaissant Lucius, utiliser ça c'est typique.**

**W-Jessica-w : Cool ! :D Reste bien là , la suite arrive tout de suite!**

**Kalenna : Tu as vraiment tapé sur AltF4 ou c'est du fake? :O Sinon, jolis, tu m'épates XD**

**Amand'ArtS'Creations : Encore un surnom à rallonge! :D Comment, tu n'es pas fan du HPSS? La hoooooooonte! ... Non, je rigoles:) Merci d'être passé !**

**Snape-Cullen : Merci :) Quant à ta question, je n'en sais encore rien pour tout t'avouer! J'hésite encore :) **

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : Fan de Bleach? Sinon, tu vas voir comme Voldy va s'y mettre, j'ai plein de trucs en réserve! Oh, évite de tomber de ta chaise, tu vas avoir mal à force :D Mais je suis contente de t'avoir détendue ^^ Ouais, je suis repassée de « C'est la vache qui met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu » à « C'est le chocolat qui met le Sombral dans le papier d'alu » . Idem pour la baguette^^. La chanson de Manu? Barbie girl? J'en sais rien mdr ^^ Et merci à toi d'être passée ^^**

**Voilà voilà, à vos yeux, lisez bien! **

**Et encore un ÉNORME MERCI ! à vous tous! C'est un plaisir de vous lire :D**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter** à **Lord Voldemort** : J'ai enfin trouvé comment te tuer !

**Tous les amis d'Harry Potter** aiment sauf ceux de Lord Voldemort.

**Hermione Weasley** : Ne dit rien Harry! Une arme reste une arme et ne doit pas être divulguée!

**Severus Snape** : Comment osez-vous Miss? Potter, allez-y, donnez-nous un moyen de contrecarrer vos plans!

**Harry Potter** : Mais... L'amour bien évidemment!

**Severus Snape** : **Albus Dumbledore**, sortez de ce corps!

**Lord Voldemort** : Oh, ça rime !

**Severus Snape** : * Part se pendre *

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Lord Voldemort** aime **« Torturer des Moldus et des Sang-de-bourbes! » **

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter** aime **« L'amour »** et a partagé ça sur le profil de **Lord Voldemort**.

**Severus Snape** : Harry Potter ou l'art de narguer les gens.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**[ Quelques temps après ]**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Lord Voldemort** aime **« Les bisounours »**

**Severus Snape** : ... Hein?

**Lucius Malfoy , Bellatrix Lestrange** et 65 autres ami(e)s aiment.

**Lucius Malfoy** : Certainement un nouveau moyen pour le Maître de tuer ce petit con de Potter !

**Bellatrix Lestrange** : Le lord n'a pas besoin d'un « moyen » de tuer : sa magie sera bien suffisante.

**Severus Snape** : Celui ou celle qui ne se rend pas compte que Monsieur Potter est très puissant est un imbécile.

**Draco Malfoy** : J'avoue que, là dessus, tu as raison parrain.

**Lucius Malfoy** : Qu'il soit puissant ou pas, ça ne reste qu'un gamin de 17 ans.

**Severus Snape** : Ouais. Bref. My Lord, vous êtes là?

L**ord Voldemort** aime.

**Lord Voldemort** : Oui Severus, je suis là. J'attendais simplement que vous vous taisiez. Couper la parole est très impoli tu sais?

**Lucius Malfoy** : Euh... oui Maitre, bien sur Maitre, tout à fait Maitre.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Lord Voldemort** a changé son nom.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter** à **Lord Rendlavie** : C'est quoi ce pseudo pourrit?

432 personnes aiment.

**Lord Rendlavie** : De quoi parles-tu mon cher Harry?

**Harry Potter** : « Rendlavie » , c'est tout le contraire de « Voldemort » !

**Lord Rendlavie** : Mais justement ! Tu l'as dis toi-même : L'amour est la clef de tout.

**Harry Potter** : ... T'es saoul ou drogué ou quoi? Oo

**Lord Rendlavie** : Mais... Je t'aime Harry! J'aime les oiseaux, le vent, la chaleur du soleil sur le visage, l'odeur de l'herbe coupée... Tout sur cette terre, qu'il soit humain ou non, qu'il soit sang-pur ou non, tout sur cette terre, je l'aime au plus profond de mon être!

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter** aime **« Mais... Je t'aime Harry! J'aime les oiseaux, le vent, la chaleur du soleil sur le visage, l'odeur de l'herbe coupée... Tout sur cette terre, qu'il soit humain ou non, qu'il soit sang-pur ou non, tout sur cette terre, je l'aime au plus profond de mon être! »** et **« Ou comment Voldemort est devenu cinglé. »**.

512 personnes aiment.

**Ron Weasley**: Il ne l'était pas déjà avant?

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Severus Snape** aime **« Si Voldemort est Rendlavie, les Mangemorts seront quoi? Des Vomitvie? »**

**Harry Potter** aime.

**Harry Potter** : ça ou comment devenir gentil.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Lord Rendlavie** aime **« L'amour »** ; **« Les Moldus et les Sans-pouvoirs-magiques » **; **« Ma baguette magique »** et **« Harry Potter »**.

Tout le monde aime sauf les Mangemorts ( Vomitvie? )

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Ron Weasley** à **Harry Potter** : Alors Harry, quoi de n'oeuf?

**Harry Potter** : Une omelette?

**Hermione Weasley** et 145 autres ami(e)s aiment.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter** est passé de **« en couple »** à **« C'est compliqué ».**

**Severus Snape** et **Albus Dumbledore** aiment.

**Severus Snape** : Harry ! Tu ne vas pas étaler notre vie privée ici tout de même?

**Ron Weasley** : Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ce bâtard?

**Harry Potter** : Rien Ron, rien...

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Bonsoir! Merci d'avoir lu ce sixième chapitre =)

Reviews?


	7. N'importe quoi

**Bonsoir à tous! Je suis sincèrement désolée de tout le retard que j'ai pris, j'ai eu mes examens, manque d'inspiration et plein de chose ainsi! Je m'excuse aussi parce que ce n'est pas super mais, comme je l'ai dis, j'ai pas énormément d'inspiration donc, toutes mes excuses!**

_**Sanaty**_ : T'es ressuscité(e) depuis le temps? Merci d'être passé(e) !

A_**delheidRei **_: Merci beaucoup !

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Severus Snape** à **Albus Dumbledore** : Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait, vieux fou?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Vieux, peut être, mais pas aveugle! Je sais à quel point vous l'aimez Severus, je n'ai fait que donné un coup de baguette.

**Severus Snape** : EN PIRATANT SON COMPTE? Vous n'avez pas prit du Polynectar pour vous faire passer pour lui pendant nos ébats tout de même?

**Harry Potter **aime.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Non, mais j'avouerai que les Oreilles à rallonge des jumeaux Weasley sont fantastiques !

**Fred et George Weasley** aime.

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Albus Wulfric Perceval Brian Dumbledore ! Comment avez-vous osé?

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Albus Dumbledore** : * est partit en Antarctique pour se cacher *

**Severus Snape** : C'est plus vraiment une cachette maintenant...

Tout le monde aime sauf **Severus Snape**.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Lord Rendlavie **aime **« Donner une chocogrenouille à un enfant et le voir sourire »**

**Harry Potter **: Je comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé...

**Lord Rendlavie** : Mais il ne s'est rien passé Ryrynouchet d'amour !

**Severus Snape** : Je vais vomir...

**Harry Potter** aime.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter** à **Severus Snape** : Seriez-vous malade Monsieur Snape? Vous remettez souvent dites-moi !

**Severus Snape** : N'insinuez pas que je suis enceint Monsieur Potter !

**Harry Potter **: Je l'ai seulement insinué? Je pensais l'avoir dit de toutes lettres!

**Severus Snape** : Tenez donc! Saint Potter , vous êtes comme votre père!

**Harry Potter **: Je préfère être comme lui que de baiser les pieds d'un malade confus !

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Severus Snape** aime **« Si les yeux envoyaient des Avada Kedavra, tu serais déjà mort ».**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Albus Dumbledore **aime **« On fait tout pour que tout le monde soit content et on trouve encore du temps pour nous râler dessus! »**

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Vous pensez toujours que vous faites bien mais c'est faux!

**Severus Snape **: Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux glucosé au citron et à la barbe plus grande que votre QI !

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter** aime **« Vendre son ex sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans le boutique de Farce et Attrapes »**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Ron Weasley** à **Harry Potter** en Message Privé : Allez, raconte Harry! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait le bâtard ?

**Harry Potter** : Rien Ron ! C'est ce taré de citroman ! C'est lui qui s'est fait passé pour moi ! Tout le temps...

**Ron Weasley** : Tout le temps? Même dans son lit? =O

**Harry Potter** : Eh bien j'en ai aucune idée !

**Ron Weasley **: Hey, t'imagine... Il la met où sa barbe ?

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Ron Weasley** aime **« On se demande tous ce que Dumbledore fait avec sa barbe... »**

**Harry Potter** et **Albus Dumbledore** aiment.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Ron Weasley** à **Harry Potter **: Hey, je me suis mit à un instrument!

234 personnes aiment.

**Harry Potter **: De musique? Sérieux? Et c'est dur?

**Ron Weasley **: Oui trop !

**Harry Potter** : Et c'est quoi?

**Ron Weasley** : Le triangle!

Tout Poudlard aime.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Draco Malfoy** en privé à **Severus Snape** : Parrain, comment vas-tu?

**Severus Snape** : Aussi bien qu'une barre en fer qui tente de remonter à la surface grâce à sa seule force.

**Draco Malfoy** : Oh , ça va pas alors?

**Severus Snape** : Ça dépend, tu as déjà vu du métal flotter toi?

**Draco Malfoy** : ...

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter **aime **« À quoi sert la lumière du soleil si on a les yeux fermés? »**

**Hermione Weasley **et 36 autres personnes aiment.

**Severus Snape **: Pour ne plus te voir?

Personne n'aime et tout le monde est indigné d'avoir osé dire ça au Survivant.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Severus Snape** aime **« Il n'y a aucune raison véritable de tricher dans une relation. »**

**Albus Dumbledore** aime.

**Harry Potter** : Tien, je pensais qu'il ne fallait pas parler de notre relation ici?

**Severus Snape** : Et qui a dit que je parlais de toi?

**Draco Malfoy** et 532 autres personnes aiment.

**Draco Malfoy** : Jeu, Set et Match, mit KO.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Bonsoir à tous! Reviews? Merci !**


	8. Annonce qui choque

**Bonjour à tous! Alors ce chapitre est nettement plus court que les autres, je le sais bien, mais c'était pour me faire pardonner de mon absence prolongée ! **

**_Snape-Cullen_ : En fait, Albus a piraté le compte d'Harry mais, dans les ébats avec Severus, il n'a fait qu'écouter comme un bon voyeur XD Merci de suivre toujours^^**

**_Satany_ : Ah non hein! Je veux pas perdre une lectrice hein ! :D**

**Merci encore à tous de me lire, même si je sais que c'est nettement moins bien qu'avant ^-^**

**Allez, bonne lecture! **

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter** aime «** Faut qu'on t'enfonce un thermomètre dans le cul pour que tu comprennes ne second degré? » **

**Draco Malfoy** et 631 autres personnes aiment.

**Draco Malfoy** : Tu dois être franchement bien ouvert dans ce cas!

**Severus Snape**, **Draco Malfoy** et 21 autres personnes aiment.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Draco Malfoy** a créé un groupe **« Si toi aussi tu pense que rien n'est plus petit qu'Harry **

**Potter. »**

**Severus Snape**, et tous les Serpentards aiment. **Ron Weasley** aime.

**Harry Potter** : Ron ! Faux frère!

**Ron Weasley** : Harry... Même Dobby est plus grand que toi des fois...

89 personnes aiment.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Albus Dumbledore** a ajouté **« Prendre rendez-vous à Sainte Mangouste pour Severus parce qu'il vomit souvent. »**

**Harry Potter** aime.

**Harry Potter** : Han la honte !

Tout Poudlard aime sauf** Severus Snape**.

**Severus Snape** : Albus! Je ne vous permet pas!

**Albus Dumbledore** : Oh mais je me suis bien permit tout seul, je t'assure!

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Hermione Weasley** a écrit sur son mur : J'aime quand quelqu'un a crié « 180 à 180 pour qui? » au match de Quidditch! Quelqu'un a une idée de qui c'est?

968 personnes aiment.

**Harry Potter** : Non, mais je veux savoir aussi!

**Minerva McGonnagall** aime.

**Minerva McGonnagall** : Aucune idée !

**Draco Malfoy** : ...

**Ron Weasley **: Non ! * mort de rire * On a maintenant la preuve que les fouines sont tout sauf intelligente!

34 personnes aiment.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

_**[ Pendant le cours de Potions ]**_ Sur Face-Mobil :

**Ron Weasley** à écrit sur le mur de **Hermione Weasley** : * chuchote * Mione', c'est quoi la réponse à la d)?

**Hermione Weasley** : Tu n'as pas honte Ronald?! Être sur le Face-Mobil pendant le cours de Potion! Et oser me demander de tricher?!

**Ron Weasley** : Ben heu...

**Severus Snape** : De toute évidence, Miss Granger, vous êtes dans la même marge d'erreur que votre amis. 20 points en moins pour Griffondor et vous aurez, Monsieur Potter, une retenue ce soir, 20h, dans mon bureau!

**Harry Potter** : Quoi?! Mais j'ai rien fait!

**Severus Snape** : Vous auriez encore pu échapper à cette retenue si vous n'aviez pas répondu à ceci...

**Harry Potter** : Vil Serpentard!

**Severus Snape** : Et fier de l'être. Maintenant, au boulot!

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Ron Weasley** sur le mur de **Hermione Weasley** : Mione', je t'aime!

**Hermione Weasley **: Moi pas!

**Draco Malfoy** aime.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Minerva McGonagall** aime **« Se tourner vers Severus en lui disant « Woah, vous vous êtes laver les cheveux aujourd'hui? La dernière fois date d'au moins... Combien? 2 mois? » et qu'il me répond « Rajoutez deux mois de plus et vous serez dans le vrai. ».**

**Harry Potter** et 581 autres personnes aiment.

**Severus Snape** : Minerva! Êtes-vous sûr d'être la Directrice de Griffondors?

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Severus Snape** : Viens de rentrer de Sainte Mangouste... * Part se pendre *

**Albus Dumbledore** aime.

**Albus Dumbledore** : C'est si grave que ça, fils?

**Severus Snape** : Moins pire que vous avoir comme père, c'est certain.

**Harry Potter**, **Ron Weasley** et **Draco Malfoy **aime.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Harry Potter **aime **« -C'est si grave que ça, fils? ; -Moins pire que vous avoir comme père, c'est certain. »**

**Draco Malfoy** : Même si je déteste le vieux citronné, ça a dû faire mal.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Severus Snape** : Viens de se rendre compte que la Marque des Ténèbres, habituellement caractérisée par le crane avec un serpent est devenue un cœur rose fluorescent avec des ailes... * Part rendre le dîner dans les toilettes et revient prendre un cachet que le gynécologue lui a prescrit *

Tout le monde est choqué.

**Harry Potter **: Un... Un... cœur?! Vous êtes sérieux?

**Hermione Weasley** : Harry! C'est tout ce qui te saute aux yeux?!

**Harry Potter** : Bah ouais pour... Oh merde.

**Hermione Weasley** : Harry? Harry! Ça va?

**Severus Snape** aime.

**Harry Potter** : ( C'est Ron ) Laisse tomber Mione', Harry est tomber dans les pommes.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Ron Weasley** est « Malade ».

**Harry Potter** aime.

**Harry Potter **: Méchant méchant méchant microbes! Hihihihi !

**Draco Malfoy **: Je crois que le Balafré à mal pris l'annonce de mon parrain, j'ai tord?

**Ron Weasley** : Oui tu as tord: C'est pire que ça! Il est totalement shooté là !

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

_**Le lendemain.**_

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Ron Weasley **sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : T'étais vachement bourré hier toi!

**Harry Potter** : Mais non j'étais pas bourré!

**Ron Weasley** : Écoute Harry, t'es arrivé dans la grande salle en hurlant « La lessive Snape, qui lave plus noir que blanc ! »

**Draco Malfoy** aime.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Severus Snape** : Je vais le tuer... Même si c'est lui le « père » , je vais le tuer, le torturer, le ressusciter, le tuer encore et encore ...

**Draco Malfoy** : Je suppose qu'il va avoir mal alors?

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Reviews?**


End file.
